


Nicht der Selbe

by Khaosprinz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaosprinz/pseuds/Khaosprinz
Summary: Es ist nicht immer ein Witz, wenn beide den Kopf drehen, wenn jemand einen ihrer Namen ruft, sie reagieren beide gleich auf beide Namen, Fred und George, George und Fred. Es ist gewiss niemals lustig.





	Nicht der Selbe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364623) by Othalla. 
  * A translation of [Not the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713138) by [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla). 



Sie sind nicht die gleiche Person. Nicht nur ein einzelnes Wesen, sondern zwei, so klein ihre Unterschiede auch sein mögen.

Manchmal ist es jedoch einfach, zu vergessen, dass sie das sind – Individuen – weil niemand anderes sie dafür hält. Fremde, Freunde, Familie.

FredundGeorge.

Sie können nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, immer wieder, welcher welcher ist. Wer ist Fred und wer ist George? Sie wissen es nicht wirklich. Während sie groß wurden, nannte ihre Mutter einen von ihnen beim Frühstück George, nur um beim Abendessen Fred zu sagen.

Um drei ist es verwirrend. Um fünf ist es normal. Um sieben fängt es an, weh zu tun.

Ihre _Mutter_ weiß nicht, welcher welcher ist.

_FredundGeorge._

Sie ruft nach ihnen in einer Einheit, niemals als Individuen. Sie fangen damit an, niemals voneinander gerennt zu sein als eine Art Sicherheitsnetz, sodass wenn jemand George sagt, es nicht so sehr schmerzt, wenn man sich gerade wie ein Fred fühlt, da man einen George direkt neben sich hat und sie vielleicht mit ihm srechen.

Es macht es nicht wirklich einfacher.

Sie werden leicht eifersüchtig. Hauptsächlich auf Ginny, da sie das einzige Mädchen ist und von allen so viel Aufmerksamkeit erhält und so sehr nur wegen ihres Geschlechts aus der Familie heraussticht. Und obwohl keiner von ihnen sich sonderlich danach sehnt, ein Mädchen zu sein, können sie nicht anders, als sich zu wünschen, dass einer von ihnen als eines geboren worden wäre, nur damit sie sich offensichtlich unterschieden.

Niemand würde FredundGeorgina so sagen, wie sie FredundGeorge sagen.

Sie würden wissen, welcher welcher ist.

Es ist nicht immer ein Witz, wenn beide den Kopf drehen, wenn jemand einen ihrer Namen ruft, sie reagieren beide gleich auf beide Namen, Fred und George, George und Fred.

Es ist gewiss niemals lustig.

**Author's Note:**

> **Crosspost from ff.net. Original was uploaded May 23rd, 2017.**


End file.
